Sex Therapy
by eosvuaddictx
Summary: We all have a wild side that’s dying to come out, even when you least expect it. My take on the interrogation scene in "PC" but with a few EO twists. Spoilers from "PC" included so beware. Review please. One shot.


AN: I've been obsessing on that "PC" interrogation scene. Mhmmm.

We all have a wild side that's dying to come out, even when you least expect it.

Oh and about the flashback with Liv and Babs, I used the ORIGINAL CONVERSATION between them but unfortunately it was cut when the episode aired. Le sigh, so I liked it better than the one that they aired, thus used it in this story :)

Special thanks to Chelsea, Chels. xo.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing nor that I'm claiming to be.

Sex Therapy  
A juicy once shot between our duo

--

Stressed.  
Overworked.  
Let that naughty side just come out.

"What are you laughing about?" Elliot said, smirking as he set his eyes on his partner. Olivia couldn't help it and continued to tilt her head back and laugh, typical Olivia Benson.

She stopped, moving the single tear and setting her own eyes on her partner. It was completely silent, awkward to say the least until Liv broke the tension between them.

"I guess you get both hit and hit on," she replied, taking a strain of hair from her face.

"Very funny Liv."

"Ok, if we're done playing games, lets finish up the case," she stated, saying nothing more as she made her way to one of the interrogation rooms. El just followed her, plain and simple. When he got there, she was gathering the case file that was spread across the table.

"You know, I believe she hit on you too," El said as he shut the door, making Liv look up.

"And I believed that I asked you a question."

"And you're avoiding my question."

"Elliot…"

"What happened when you were babysitting Babs?" he said, crossing his arms, revealing the muscles that graced his forearms.

"……. It wasn't as big as yours though. Plus, it wasn't viewed by the whole squad room," she answered with a smirk as she pulled out the chair and leaned back, revealing the peak of her 'golden globes.' Elliot couldn't help but stare, which didn't go unnoticed by Liv.

_"He has he hots for you, you know that right," Babs stated from across the counter, shifting her eyes like she stated the obvious._

"Excuse me,"she answered, stunned, baffled if you will. 

_  
"Stabler, he said it in so many words."_

Reality kicked in, Liv glanced at El, figuring he was trying to read her, like he always does. That's how their dynamic rolls, no words, just a stare, which tells everything. She shot him a look, her 'Badass Benson' look to get him off her back, it worked. Now it was her turn, to make the worm squirm.

"Now, I say it again, do I give off the gay vibe?"

"Liv, come on, I said it before and I'll say it again. We both know that your history with men and we both know our histories with perps/vics trying to hit on us," he couldn't help but let that little grin escaped from his lips.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" muttering from under her breath.

"Who said I was done?" he said, cocking his eyebrows at her, causing her to sit up more on the chair, which at this point was unbearable. "But I know for a fact that you are special, trying to find someone with that real connection. I can see that you're trying to find that one, the one that gives you a spark but at the same time you don't want to get hurt. Give it time Liv, and you will have a fairytale with a happy ending."

She was trying to hold back a tear; she was always good like that. She hated to show her emotions for others to see, especially her partner.

She had to say something to stop her from doing that. "Wow, when you said for better or worse you weren't kidding," cracking a joke. He smiled, but through those crystal blue eyes of his, she loved that.

"You know that Liv. But the way you handled that interrogation scene proves my point."

Olivia stopped her actions of gathering the files and loose papers on the table. Her hands were immobile. She straightened her back and looked at him.

"You're serious...," Olivia said in sort of a questioning tone.

"Who said I wasn't," Elliot shot back with a smirk.

"I know for a fact you were watching. Behind the glass. So why don't you answer your own question," she shoved back, continuing to tidy up the interrogation table.

Elliot stepped closer to Olivia, who's back was facing him. She could sense his movement and she kept a close eye on him. She watched him from her peripheral.

"I watched you and didn't realize I wasn't breathing. Plus having Cragen close by didn't help either."

Olivia let out a small laugh through her nose. A puff of air as she shook her head, strands of hair falling by her face.

She quickly turned around, holding the closed files to her chest. "Elliot... you're acting weird. Just cut it out," she said humorously, however it was more like a warning.

"Remind me how it went, Liv," he repeated.

Olivia pressed her lips together and looked down at the floor as she tried to get passed him. He moved so she couldn't get through.

She slapped the files down on the table and crossed her arms. "You're being an ass. Is this a joke or something? After all that?"

"No it's not… But the way you said it. There was no denying it. It was hot."

"It was an ACT," she hollered, her eyes narrow. "An act. Now stop being a horny teenager," she said, turning and retrieving the files.

"You know they think we had sex, right?" Elliot spoke, attempting to stop her from exiting.

Olivia tilted her head, her eyes still narrow. "Who? Wh-what? Where did that come from?"

"The guys. The whole precinct. They all think that when we're the only ones left at 3 in the morning...that I 'bend you over the table.'"

Olivia's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Elliot couldn't hide his smile of satisfaction because her reaction was priceless.

"Well that's so goddamned unfortunate that two people of the opposite sex can't be strictly friends and they're automatically assumed to be fucking each other."

"Oh come on, Liv. Don't act like that was pulled from out of the air. You don't think about it? Fantasize about it?"

"Fantasize- About WHAT, Elliot?!"

"Us. Here," he said, motioning to the table, moving his hand across it.

Olivia slowly turned her gaze to Elliot. She laughed, her eyes falling.

"Ever wake up from a dream and have no idea where it came from and why you dreamt it?" Elliot asked, but didn't expect an answer. "I can't lie, I have."

Olivia shook her head, her eyes reflecting defeat. Her smile faded from her lips. She crossed her arms again, her tongue picking her teeth.

"Sure. Yes. I HAVE had fantasies. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She gave in.

"Tell me how they went," he coerced. "Tell me what you said to the perp before."

"Elliot, come on, knock it off. I answered you're question. This is going too far."

"Olivia" he said simply, little audible, walking towards her, causing her to back to bump into the wall. She was trapped; there was no running from her feelings anymore. Butterflies in her stomach was rising, he was getting closer and closer, to the point where their noses were almost touching.

"I said tell me how they went. What did you say to our perp?"

Sweat was inevitable and so were the nerves. She didn't know how this would turn out but she couldn't avoid it because she would regret it later.

"Grab me off of my feet…" she paused, waiting for his to show his reaction, which she got.

"And bend me all the way over…." Emphasizing her 'o's with her eyes closed, and then fluttered open, her gaze seductive and challenging.

There was the stare, the stare that only happened when they were connected: Gitano, Rojas, Bushido, White, Plummer, Rook. This was it, the plunge.

Before she knew it, their lips connected. It was sweet and gentle. Elliot cupped the side of Liv's face as she placed her hand in back of his neck. She found her spark.

"You want to know my fantasy?" she said in between kisses.

"What?" he replied as he was making his way down her long, slender neck.

"What you said earlier but I prefer…," She started, but she stopped, being preoccupied by his mouth on her neck. Waves of pleasure beamed through her. Her mouth fell open and she exhaled, moaning. He found her weakness. He found her spot; she loved having contact at the nook in her neck.

"Prefer what?"

"The table… the wall isn't working for me…. And I like to have sex…with my eyes wide open," the words were struggling to come out.

"I should have known," he lifted her up and cupped his hands around her well toned ass. Hickeys were forming all over her olive skin; he was simply marking his territory. She of course didn't object as he put her on top of the table.  
Olivia grabbed Elliot from his tie, making him fall on top of her, She could feel his erection forming in between her thighs, making her wet. El shifted his weights for his hands to have better access. He wanted to tease her a bit and knew she was going to be pissed, but he didn't care; he's a cocky bastard to begin with since day one.  
He reached one hand up and began tracing his fingers around her breasts, teasing at her nipples. She couldn't take it, she was going to explode.

"What the… fuck… are you doing," biting her tongue in the process.

"Who's teasing who now," he whispered in her ear, licking the spot by her ear before moving.

"Elliot I swear to god…. FUCK…" he caught her off guard by ripping her shirt from her body. The buttons fell, shattering all over the floor, breaking the silence. Her plumped breasts in her hot pink bra were revealed which El took his advantage as kissed her chest. She couldn't take it anymore. She was falling for his game, a game in which she will be taking the power back; in due time.

"You…. Owe me a new shirt….." she said, unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing his muscles. She took his tie and placed it on the chair, for safe keeping. It would definitely be good use for later.

"I'll take you…. Shopping," he answered as he opened her pants and pulled them off after removing her black boots. He took her hot pink panties and moved them aside as he placed two fingers inside her.

"Elliottttt," she moaned as she arched her back. She buckled against his hand as he fingered her. Them being so close to each other and in such an intimate way was going to make her pass out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she clung to him, grinding against his hand. His fingers curled and pumped in and out of her. She could feel the fluid seeping.

"Olivia," he growled with a small chuckle. The bastard was enjoying it. "Breathe." She sucked in air as he pulled his fingers out. They glistened under the solo light in the interrogation room. He grabbed her discarded shirt and whipped off her juices. Liv leaned up and pulled at El's pants. She had to have him now, feel his touch, feel him inside her. She successfully removed them, along with his black briefs. He was standing at attention, full salute. A smile graced her lips, their bodies collided once more.

"Liv…"

"Mmhmmmm…."

"I want you to guide me in," he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, rubbing and teasing her clit. She guided him through, definitely the biggest she ever had. Her inner walls were adjusting and enjoying the contact.

"E-l-l-i-o-t…… faster, harder" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her legs were wet from both of their juices, warm from each other's delight. She was going to come. The table was creaking from the rocking of the two partners, moving ever so slightly.

"Come on Livvie Love, come for me." He gripped her waist harder, thrusting his seed in her, he was close too. Their breathing shallowed, their bodies were covered in sweat, both were just a hot mess.

"I'm close," she said, barely heard. Her inner walls tightened around his hard cock. Her moans were becoming deeper and louder. Her nails were digging into his back leaving deep scratch marks.

"I got you, fall for me. I got you," he said. Her moans turned into screams and then her distorted view shattered. She came. "Fuck," she tried to contain herself in El's shoulder but failed.

Even though her appearance wasn't how it normally is, she never felt so good before; not like this anyway. She had that after-sex-glow. She looked over at El, having the same feeling she did.

"Wow Liv that was…"

"Sexy?"

"I was thinking more of the lines of incredible."

"Well, you helped me came now it's your turn."

"Liv, I did, you saw me."

"Oh now Assy McBigpants, you didn't came like I did. Now its my turn, lay down."

"Liv."

"Now you wanted me to re-enact that interrogation scene, you got it."

He was speechless. She wanted to tease him like he teased her.  
_  
'Payback's a bitch,' she though._

Liv took his blue tie and placed it around his eyes. Tight.

"Ow, Olivia Benson what the hell are you doing."

"You'll see E-L-L-I-O-T S-T-A-B-L-E-R," annunciating on each letter in his name. "I know that men have needs El," she said seductively as she straddled his waist. "And I could fill those needs." She started sucking on his neck, making her way lower towards his chest and his thighs. She noticed she found his spot because he shifted his weight. She took her tongue and teased the tip of his head.

"Ohhh Liv," he moan.

She took him in her mouth, started her magic, she was a pro at oral. Well, it was what she was known for in high school. 'Badass Benson,' doesn't play.

"I'm so close," he panted, ready to release at any moment. She was waiting for her sign, her sign of her revenge. She got it. His body twitch, he was going to come. She removed her mouth from his cock, before he got his release.

"Olivia…" he said as he was getting up, removing his tie from his eyes.

"Paybacks a bitch Elliot," she said, giving him a devilish smile.

He got up and walked to the mirror, and noticed the damage she did on him. Scratch marks were visible on his back, a distinctive bitch mark on his shoulder, shedding little of his crimson blood. She looked at him, making her 'o' shape around her mouth. She walked over and picked up her discarded clothing along the way. She noticed that she was covered in hickey; no amount of cover up could conceal the damage that he'd done. They couldn't help but laugh a bit, seeing what they've done to each other in their heat-of-the-moment.

Silence took over the room once more, not knowing what would come next.

"Round two?" Liv asked as she turned to him.

"Got handcuffs?"

They both put their clothes back on and gathered the rest of the files to finish the case.  
It was going to be a long night.


End file.
